


Not A Prank

by erucchii



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: April Fool, Family, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erucchii/pseuds/erucchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a pair of baby booties on the bed. Magnus thought Alec was playing an April Fool's prank on him, the same prank that Jace pulled earlier that day. Oh how wrong he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Prank

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah, I know. Why did I write this instead of updating my Alphabet Soup Series. Well, I will update that, don't worry. Writing just have been a lil bit slow. Well, a lot slow. But I'm almost done with it. Maybe just another page or two (or three), then I'm done. Anyways, I just need to post something. So, I wrote this PLOTLESS FLUFF fanfic. I just feel the need to point that out, in case someone complains. So yeah, that's it. Enjoy the fic :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. It belongs to Cassandra Clare.

Magnus was still laughing when he walked home to the apartment building in Brooklyn, where he lived with his husband, Alec Lightwood. After work, he had dinner with one of his best friend, who he considered like a little sister, and who was also his sister-in-law because she was Alec's adopted brother's wife. Yes, that was a mouthful, he thought. He snorted. During dinner, Clary had ranted to him about her husband's latest stunt. While waiting for their food, she jabbed at her iPhone, and showed him a photo Jace had posted that morning. In the photo, there were three pairs of shoes on the wood-tile floor in the middle of their living room. Magnus recognized one pair belonged to Jace, another pair belonged to Clary, and the third pair was a white baby shoes. It had hundreds of likes, and comments, and apparently, some of it was from Clary's parents.

"I didn't even know mom and Luke follows Jace on Instagram," Magnus heard her mutter under her breath. He laughed at her, and she gave him her best glare. "This is not a laughing matter, Magnus. People has been calling me all day, congratulating me."

'Ah,' Magnus thought. 'So that was why Clary had put on her angry music while she painted, instead of the music she usually listens to when she paints.' Magnus's studio was next to Clary's so he could hear the music blaring from the next room. Besides, a glass wall separated the rooms, so he could see her angry expression and posture while she painted.

"I'm sure Jace has already correct everyone's assumptions by now. It's already almost the end of April Fool."

"People wouldn't have to assume in the first place if he hadn't pull that particular prank. Of all the pranks to pull, why did he have to choose that one?"

Magnus laughed and shook his head at the memory. When he stepped into his apartment, he called out, "Darling, I'm home."

There was no answer, but the light was on, and so that meant Alec was home. He went into their bedroom, hoping his husband would be there, but all he found was an empty bedroom. He heard the sound of running water, so he concluded that Alec was showering. He was pulling up his shirt when he saw the thing, just innocently sitting on the bed.

It was a pair of white baby booties.

Magnus had to do a double take. Surely it wasn't what he was thinking. Jace had pulled this prank earlier, maybe the blond managed to convince his brother to do the same? But he didn't think Alec would be so cruel to let his hope up. Besides, it would've hurt Alec as much as Magnus, because he knew Alec wanted this too, if not more.

Alec Lightwood, the eldest child of Robert and Maryse Lightwood was tested positive of the carrier gene. It meant that Alec could bear children, despite him being male. It had always caused Alec to be self-loathing, self-conscious and have low self-esteem problems when he was younger. Thankfully Magnus managed to break him out of his shell.

Anyways, Magnus shook his head, breaking him from his train of thoughts. He threw his shirt onto a nearby chair, and sat at the edge of the bed. He took the pair of baby booties using this thumb and index fingers, and brought it at eye level to examine it.

That was when Alec chose to come out from the bathroom. His hair was wet, and he was wearing his black sweatpants, and a gray hoodie. He smiled when he saw Magnus, but it faltered when he saw what Magnus was holding.

"So, you found it," Alec said.

"Well, it was just sitting there, on the bed, waiting for someone to notice it."

"Oh." Alec mentally kicked himself for forgetting it there.

"Are you pulling the same prank Jace pulled on Instagram?"

Alec's eyes widened in surprised. "What? No! That was a stupid prank. I wouldn't do that to you, Magnus."

"Then…" Magnus trailed off, realizing what Alec just said.

Alec gave his husband a smile, and nodded.

"You're really…" he turned his gaze towards Alec's flat abdomen.

A laugh escaped Alec's throat, and he said, "Yes, Magnus, I am."

A big smile appeared on Magnus's face as he rushed towards his husband, and pulled Alec into his embrace. "Oh god," he said, showering Alec with kisses, "I can't believe it."

Alec laughed again. Magnus's excitement was contagious. He wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck. "You better believe it, love. I'm eight weeks pregnant."

Magnus picked Alec up, and spun him around before setting him back on his feet. "I love you, Alexander Lightwood," and Alec responded by kissing Magnus passionately on his lips.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what's the verdict? Please review, and I'll give you cookies.


End file.
